


Burned Bridge

by FlowerbombAffliction



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerbombAffliction/pseuds/FlowerbombAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short sad Dan fic, this got me crying while I'm writing it yo. It's based off a couple songs so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Bridge

Dan just isn't open with you, you've been together with him for a year and his enjoyment with you has just withered. If he talks to you at all it's short replies, you really do try but it goes unnoticed. You watch videos of Game Grumps and it's like he's the same old wonderful Dan like when you first met. You've gone nights without him laying by your side and it only brings you to tears. What's wrong with you? Why would you deserve this? ..Could he just not love you anymore? No. That's not possible.   
You were in this denial stage, you couldn't lose him. Before all of this happened, you guys were like the happiest couple, yeah you had some problems but he helped. He made everything so much better.   
He just seemed annoyed by you trying, why would he still keep you around?  
This has been going on for a month and everyday seemed like hell. When something good happened you'd go to him, explaining what happened. He'd say something like "cool." and then go onto what he was doing. So you'd stop telling him things like that, you didn't talk about yourself. He didn't let you around his friends, he didn't tell you when he was leaving to conventions or to meet the lovelies. 

The door opened and you perked up, you were about to get into the shower. You walked out of your bedroom. "Hey, honey. How was grumping today?" You asked him. He just shrugged. "I was about to get into the shower.. do you want to come with?" You smiled a little, walking over to him. "No.. I'll take one when you get out." He said, putting his bag down. You hugged him tightly, "Are you sure? I got new soaps for us." You pursed your lips as he just shook out of your embrace. "I said, I'm fine." Anger and exhaustion laced his every word.

"Why do you act like this?" You regretted the words as soon as they left your lips. "What do you mean?" He glared at you. "Nothing. Nevermind." You held it in, you thought of all the things you could say. He went to walk into the bedroom. Tears threatened your eyes, you needed to say this. "Dan, I can't do this. It hurts too much, please." You swallowed hard.   
"Don't start." He said. "No! Shut up! I need to talk now!" You hurried out those words as you tried to blink the tears away. "You have ignored me for weeks. What am I doing wrong? Break up with me or stop dragging me around!" Those were all the wrong words to say and you knew it, your mouth couldn't stop. You needed to beg, not to yell at him to break up with you. He looked at you. "I'm the one ignoring you? For two months you've ignored me on and off. Then you just act like every things fine! I'm tired of it!" His voice got higher. "That doesn't excuse the things you've done to me, don't switch this on me. You're the one who doesn't care! I can't lose you.." Your voice broke, you started to cry. "I love you so fucking much and you don't even give me the time of day!" You looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "The only time you actually talk to me is after sex and you know it!" You bit your lip to try to stop it from quivering. 

"Fine.. You want me to break up with you, I will. You're more trouble than you're worth, it's like I could never make you happy." He didn't say it in a fit of rage. He was completely calm. That only made your heart ache and shatter worse. Because it was over. "You built up such a good bridge just to burn it." You choked out in tears.   
"It fell along time ago.. I didn't have to." He picked up his bag and walked out the door.


End file.
